


自由 Go Free

by PlateaudeNil



Series: Serenade [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 这篇文章中间有段有关语言和词语和诗的话，那个并不科学，语言学不是这样说的。恳请大家看看就算，谢谢。





	自由 Go Free

秋日。

小杰在树上。

这是棵很老的树了，这是棵很高的树。树想长到这么高需要好几百年的时光，这棵树比他老，比他的父亲老，说不定他的祖父曾亲手种下一颗树苗。他的祖父的妻子那时应正青春，笑意像春天满溢出来的花蜜，脸庞是花瓣的娇嫩白里透红，她的吻甘甜……那时是春天。现在是秋天。

秋天他曾出发，秋天他曾归家。秋天他曾收获：秋天他奔跑在丛林里，踩着噼里啪啦的果实，摘下一颗星星一样的梨子。秋天他钓起一条鱼，那时落叶堆满他的帽子他的衣领，他是个木叶组成的人形了……

他曾经等待过。

他是自由的，他的姓是自由，名字则是前进，他如此自由！他和自然融为一体自然也和他融为一体叶子落在大地上叶子也落在他的身上。他的衣服是绿色眼睛是黑色皮肤是土地的黄色，他是自然之子他天生拥有那王座，他拥有一切，即使他的宇宙对于这个世界来说不过是小小一个果壳，那么果壳里他亦加冕为王。他不需任何人为他带上王冠：他那锋利的永远向上的黑色意志，便是他天赐荣耀为圣子的证明。

他拥有，他拥有这个岛，即使他不名一文。他的名字下没有财产。他还是个孩子！他奔跑，他的眼前闪烁灿烂的星星，广阔的土地，一片叶子的形状，一颗果实的落下。果实芬芳果实腐烂落叶芬芳落叶也要腐烂。袅袅秋风海水摇波木叶萧萧下兮加诸于身，他拥有一切他又不拥有一切，就像自然拥有一切但自然任由它们离开。就像叶子落下。

自然不会干扰，于是他也不会。

他不是从他的父亲那里学。他是从他的财宝他的国度他的山海他的砂砾里学。他呼唤自然自然也呼唤他，自然温柔地包裹残酷地抱紧又无情地放开。他们心心相印。道法自然而自然自我，自然是他的朋友而他是自我。有人可以骗过自然吗？有人可以逃过自然的眼睛吗？自然怎样观察这个世界那他就怎样观察这个世界。

无数人感慨过为何小杰能看破一切。而若你问，你便能得到回答：“他的心和他的王国在一起。他是他一人的国王，无人能愚弄一片土地，也就无人能愚弄这片土地的王。”

但自然不爱任何个体。大道显则无仁义仁义那是人的事情。

于是那是第一次。

秋日的阳光烘烤落叶芬芳。小杰在树上。在树梢他能眺望全岛，就像国王处在他的堡垒里眺望他的领土，他回忆自然第一次伤害他，又把另一个人送到他面前，拯救了他。在那一刻之前，他本是富足的，无忧无虑的，他是他一人的国王。但那刻他知道了王做不到的事情。

在那一刻之前，他没有父亲，他也没想过父亲代表什么。没有父亲他也过得很好。他的快乐是他自己的。但那个问题来了就像问题总是会来，就像叶子总是会落下树枝总是要向着阳光生长。有两样东西没法避免：地心引力和趋光性。一个向下一个向上。

他犯了个错，那一次自然第一次向他伸出利爪张开獠牙，他的土地差点吞吃了国王他自己。千钧一发之时有人出现了，那人问他：“难道你的父亲没有教过你吗？”在那一刻他因无知的羞愧低下了头。然后才是其他情感涌上来打湿了他的眼眶。

他什么都不知道。他应该怎么知道？亚当和夏娃为自己的赤身裸体羞愧地低下了头。那时的他眼睛里含着泪水。他捡起了一张卡片，就像亚当捡起了一片落叶。

现在他也低着头，他的下巴搁在胸膛。他已经长大了很多，他闭着眼睛享受阳光落在脸上的温暖。几乎昏昏欲睡。

那时的他第一次从摇篮里走出来。自然给他挑了个好时机，在这一刻他赤裸他不设防但他有凯特在他身边。凯特做了他口中那个父亲应该做的事情，他保护了这个孩子，他教会了他，暂时充当了父亲的角色：有些事情不需要说太多，只要显示了另一条道路就可以了，只要让孩子看到一位令人景仰令人尊敬令人立正站好如大海一般让人敬畏的人，这个人在追寻什么？这个人在追寻他的父亲，这个人追寻的曾经也是他父亲追寻的。凯特暂时充当了一个人生中重要的角色，在他脑门上敲了一下。猴子划船跨过了大海，菩提老祖在它的脑门上敲了一下。

他是由米特阿姨抚养大的，米特阿姨是位好母亲，这位母亲爱她的孩子。母爱让她希望她的孩子不会经历任何风雨。可没有不经历风雨的叶子，没有哪片绿色不曾经历风暴、闪电和雷霆。他也要经历的，当然。

他本不名一文但他富足他无所不有，直到凯特的到来给他带来了问题带来了缺憾。他不知道怎么回答那问题，他甚至不知道那问题是什么。他无言以对，草也无言花也无言树也无言，只有叶子沙沙的响声永不止歇。蓝色的海和绿色的海，两片海洋一唱一和。

是的，到时候了：他已经长到了他父亲的年纪。儿子走上了父亲的路，这是他们家族的财富的财宝的血脉流传。他是他一个人的国王，但是在他之前这片国土亦有国王，上一位，上上一位，他们离开了他们走掉了他们出海了他们去了，留下还没成长还没自我觉醒的孩子，安静等待胚芽生长。这是祖传的遗产，这是祖传的摇篮，这温暖的育儿箱。

他在树上思考。他发现他一无所知。

他曾经没有缺乏，他也曾经没有欲望。绝对的自由，自由是他的血液！自由是他绿色的灵魂。他没有过物质的缺乏。可这一刻他没有答案。他缺少一个答案。

他需要一个回答。

大概他的父亲有那个答案。可是谁又能知道呢？人总是喜欢欺骗自己。但他不能欺骗自己。他知道，他的父亲知不知道并不是追寻的重点。他相信他的父亲知道，但知不知道得先踏出第一步再说。

他不能停滞不前了。曾经的孙悟空在花果山无忧无虑，但他不能停滞不前了。那个重要的时刻已经到来了。不需要任何人通知，在他捡起那张卡片的时候他就知道了。

在心底，他知道人容易放弃。木枝有一个缺口就可以轻易断开了。他从很早就发现了这一点。自然教会了他这个道理。后来凯特给他指明更进一步的方向。于是他决定好：他要给自己一个目标。

他相信自然不会欺骗他。自然温柔残酷无情自然始终如一，他知道世界会给他答案的，他知道宇宙会给他答案的。他有着盲目的信心。而，是凯特也是金——告诉了他追寻的方向追寻的方法。于是他给了自己一个目标。他不会放弃，他到死也不会放弃，他和他的自然作出约定，树叶飒飒，无声的交谈，契约没有文字。他不放弃。

他和米特阿姨有了一个约定。他坐在树上，他握紧鱼竿，他在心底呼唤：鱼啊，你上钩吧。

于是鱼上钩了，他微笑了，因为自然回应了他，他明白，自然许诺了他，这无名的神灵给了他一个无言的承诺。那时落叶温柔地落在他的帽子上，就像母亲温柔的手，就像父亲严厉的手。这手将他轻轻一推——

小杰仍旧在树上。

他现在已经不幼小了，几年的冒险几年的寻找。他达到了终点，这个世界给他看了一些东西，隐瞒了更多东西。他出行时的目标已经达成了。在那之后，自然，这无名的神灵，问了他一个问题。

在失去你一路得到的一切之后，在回到了最初的状态之后，你学会了什么？过去的我将目标送到了你的面前，将问题送到了你的面前。那么，现在，我收回你的收获，收走你在路上采摘的小花。你已经找到答案了。可你找到了属于你的下一个目标了吗？你想好了吗？

有风吹来，秋日里桂花开了，桂花香飘十里，桂花香气浓郁，桂花无处不在。他碰触树枝，树皮是暗金色。

他上了课。他学文学，数学，物理，历史。他还学化学，生物，地理。但有一门课不在这里面。

如今他回家了，他再次回到了这个王国。

他需要交出他的答卷。

给他启蒙的凯特经历了轮回，完成了最后一课；他和金，在幼小的世界树之颠的对话，那是考试前的最后补习。

小杰在树上，就像他幼时在树上，就像他钓鱼时在树上。等待只是永恒里的一瞬间。

他闭了闭眼睛，他的手指还落在暗金色的树枝上。幽幽的香气。

他突然想起了那一刻。

在那一刻之前，他曾向另一个人承诺，这一路会很有趣，可后来事情变得没那么有趣了……这一切开始和另一个人无关。凯特是我在十岁时遇到的人，是金在贪婪之岛留下的唯一联络人。他是自由的，他的生命是自由的，他却为我失去了生命……我剥夺了他的自由，我是拖累，我能为他失去生命吗？谁能为他失去生命呢？谁的生命能成为他的生命？他的死是因为我因为我因为我因为我因为我……我要挽救/我要挽回/救救他/救他/救命啊/救救我/我承受不了这个/为什么死的不是我呢/为什么我会在那里/为什么我要在那里/我让凯特断后了/我拖累了他/他本来可以走的/因为我/凯特死了/死了/死了/死了死了死了/死了死了是我的错/是我是我/救救他/救命啊救命啊/救他要怎么办怎么办怎么做怎么好/怎样能/他要如何才能救回凯特/救回他他他他他他他救救他啊救命他死了/他无处可去他无处可逃他无处可去因为我/他无处可逃他失去了他死了/救命啊救命啊救救他/救救我吧是我是我是我/全是我的错救命啊救……

所有国王的人马都不能把他拼回来了。

他那时以为没人能体会那痛苦，他以为没人会体会他的痛苦，于是强烈的意志破体而出意志是一场大火，就这样奔赴死亡任由罪孽和生命的火苗一起熄灭。他不在乎自己的目标了。他不在乎那个答案了。他什么都不在乎了，没人会明白他的痛苦，那是深重的罪孽，他的眼泪都变成了黑色。

但他知道自己错了。

小杰闭上眼睛。在死亡来临闭上眼睛之前他流下了眼泪。在堕入永恒黑暗之前，他闭上眼睛的时候流下了眼泪，那眼泪不是为他自己流下的。

因为那一刻他看见了奇犽的眼睛。

那一刻他知道他之前说的错了。

对视，决堤了的他和决堤了的奇犽对视，然后洪水奔流一切都被大水冲刷，再也没有隐藏再也没有退缩再也没有没有没有。那一刻他痛苦，奇犽痛苦，奇犽在为他痛苦他也在为奇犽痛苦，他的痛苦到了奇犽的身上，痛苦变成了双份。他们是互相映照对方的镜子。那一刻他明白了他错的彻底：奇犽是特别的，他是不同的他理解他明白他知道他他明白他的一切，他平分了他一无所有的王冠他不再是一个人的国王了，他的领土里另一个人和他平起平坐，但他们要分别分别生与死光与影分别分别永恒地分别他不想他不能他不要分开他不不不不不……

一道闪电的光划过，他的手指放开了那根树枝。

他抬起头。

在他沉思忘却一切的时间里，雨云在天空聚集。很快，太阳消失了，闪电成为天地之间唯一的光源，闪电在云层里照亮黑暗。

小杰没有动。他任由风鼓动他的外套，他在等待雷霆的降临。

天地为雷暴的到来屏息，他的自然他的国土并不永远地风平浪静。不，他的世界从来没有安静过。

他想，这一切多么壮丽，这一路的一切，他所经历的一切，这……我形容不出，但这种感觉……你明白吗？你明白吗！是的他失去了念，但念不是一切，不是那些瑰丽的光影和飞溅的血肉。他学了绘画他学了文学他学了公式他学了一切，他画不出来他写不出来他解不出来他调配不出来。为什么我表达不出来？为什么我表达不出来！

我明白，他的心说，这是“存在”。

存在？

存在就是诗。心说。

而诗超出语言之外。心说。

你是谁？我在和谁对话？

你在和我对话，你在和你自己对话，即使困在果壳里，你也可做你自己的王。

这个里面我不明白的太多了。小杰说。你说的是什么？

是句子，是词语的集合。

语言是词语吗？

语言是交流。

词语是什么？

词语是名字。

句子是什么？

句子是词语和语言之间的桥梁。

那么是先有词语还是先有语言？

你要明白。心说。这两样东西虽然互相关联，但并不是孕育关系。语言是交流，而词语，词语是一样事物在一段时间里的表象。

我不明白这之间有什么关系。

有的时候，不需要词语，就能完成交流。心说，不信你听。

于是小杰沉默。

于是他听见雷声。雷霆万钧，雷在他的头顶盘旋。

他不知道的是在万里之外，在时空之前，曾有一道雷落在了奇犽的车顶盖上，那道雷阻碍了奇犽的前行，逼着他把他从旅行里拖出来，逼着他在路上停留，逼着他回忆。

他不知道一个小时之前他发的那道数学题已经被解开。他不知那道题的答案。一小时之前他因为困惑躺在树上，他思考但他什么也没想出，直到雷鸣电闪，直到大雨降临。

大雨倾盆而下，水位不断上涨，瀑布奔流，水流冲刷。水的力量没有人能阻挡，就像感情会决堤就像所有东西都会最后腐朽，在永恒里那些不值一提，但在永恒里人因为那些东西存在。

水也会死亡吗？

有没有什么会永垂不朽？

若是没有永垂不朽，他应该追寻什么？

若是注定失去，那么什么又是永恒？若是人生如此，那么活着的意义是什么。若他所追寻的不过昙花一现，若他追寻的终将腐烂，终将在雨水冲刷之下消失，若他不能挽回，那什么是值得追寻的？

猎人都有自己的目标，那么，完成了目标的猎人，下一个目标应该是什么呢？曾经小杰以为他的目标会是冒险，但那无言又无名的神灵，伸出祂的手，轻柔地抽去了他的力量——于是他知道，这是奖赏，祂为他拿去了歧路——在拿去了一切之后，让他静静地、静静地思考，就像一切未发生之前一样。但终究有什么是发生了的。

祂让他经历的这一切又是为了什么呢？

在大雨淋湿了一切，浇湿了他的头发打湿了他的衣服之后，他的手机响了。

喂——？一接起电话，对面的奇犽立刻说，你发过来的题目我解出来了！

真的吗！那道题好难啊，奇犽你好厉害！小杰说。在他说完之后奇犽没说话。

手机的质量很好，手机的质量太好了。即使大雨倾盆信号依然强劲，手机没有任何杂音，也不会触电。

只有安静，那样的安静。小杰突然焦虑了起来。

……怎么了？奇犽！你怎么了？怎么突然不说话了？

然后小杰听见对面叹了口气。

解题方法我会拍照发给你的。奇犽说。

安静被打破了，小杰放松了下来。

他也呼了口气。雨落在叶子上就像小鼓，雨落在岛屿上就像大鼓。小杰突然明白了那意思。诗在语言之前。语言还需要交流，但诗不需要交流，诗永恒存在。

……奇犽。小杰说：我很想你。

未说出口的那些话语，白玫瑰在这一刻打开花瓣。

雨敲击地面，雨咚咚地响，像心跳，像鼓声。

过了一会儿。

我也想你。奇犽叹息。

小杰在树上微笑。他问：你们的旅行怎么样了？

很好。奇犽说。

那么，亚路嘉还没来过我家呢。小杰说，你要来吗？我在鲸鱼岛等你！——旅程的最后一站来我家如何？

奇犽沉默了。

但这沉默不再让人心悸，因为他知道他知道。小杰接着说：我发现想念奇犽的时候是不同的。这种感觉和想念米特阿姨不一样，和想念雷欧力酷拉皮卡也不一样，我……

他发现了，奇犽的眼睛是不一样的，那不是天空也不是大海，那是另一个存在，他们如此不同，他们……

他还没想出那个答案，他还没能交上他的答卷。

他还没想通。

笨蛋！奇犽说。这都想不通吗？

小杰有点不好意思地笑了。

算了。奇犽说。我今天参加了一个很特别的节日，有一个大叔建议我慢慢来……所以我就姑且听他的慢慢来算了。

就在奇犽这样说的时候，雨停了。

海上的暴风雨本来就来得快去得也快。全世界的鼓声曾如心跳，但这一刻雨鼓停歇。但小杰不需要那些了，他明白了雨的心。

小杰大大地嗯了一声：好！那我也慢慢想。

奇犽答应了他。

雨过天晴。小杰挂了电话，从树上一跃而下。

有一棵树倒塌了，在雨来临的时候，雷霆劈下落在一棵树上，那是一颗桂花树，树干被极度的高温灼烤，又被雨水淬火。小杰弯下腰，从残骸里捡起了一根树枝。暗金色的树皮，有着幽幽的香气。这香气让他心情平静。

他仍旧自由。自由刻在他的血液里，但他曾经孤独。曾经有一个人闯入了这小小果壳之中，在那一刻他意识到了永恒的孤独降临在他身上。可自然无比慷慨，自然把他送到另一个孤独的人的身边，在那之前孤独可以忍受，在那之后他继续忍受孤独。

而自由，他想明白了一部分，自由是选择。选择造就了一个人，自由就是哪怕你面前只有一个选项，你也可以选择放弃或者接受。金说凯特选择了带上他，凯特也是自由的。他一路走来，他得到宽恕。他得到两个人的宽恕，两个人选择宽恕他。

在自由之外，自然还教了他其他东西。小杰还没想清楚，他知道自己会想清楚的。

而此时此刻此地，他选择把自己留在这个小小的果壳里。他依旧心怀远方。

他等待另一个人的到来。

他等待着。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章中间有段有关语言和词语和诗的话，那个并不科学，语言学不是这样说的。恳请大家看看就算，谢谢。


End file.
